


Nooner

by Maia_Nebula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Nebula/pseuds/Maia_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bodies moved clumsily as they tried to adjust to each other’s pace. John sighed softly while drawing the detective closer, and smiled at how warm Sherlock’s body felt.<br/>“Is this okay?” He whispered, licking his lips.</p><p>Sherlock nodded and let his right hand caress the doctor’s neck.</p><p>John closed his eyes and smiled again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nooner

Their bodies moved clumsily as they tried to adjust to each other’s pace. John sighed softly while drawing the detective closer, and smiled at how warm Sherlock’s body felt.  
“Is this okay?” He whispered, licking his lips.

Sherlock nodded and let his right hand caress the doctor’s neck.

John closed his eyes and smiled again.

Sherlock had assured him no one would be interrupting them and, although he was probably right as Mrs. Hudson was having lunch at Mrs. Turner’s and there were no new cases, John’s mind kept telling him Mycroft just needed to watch his Baker Street video feed to know what they were doing. _God_ , what would the elder Holmes do if _(or when)_ he saw they were–  
“Ah!”

His gasp alarmed Sherlock, who stilled immediately.  
“Are you all right?”  
“Yes.” The doctor replied tersely. “It just hurt a bit.”  
“We can stop now…”  
“No, no, don’t. Let me–”

John repositioned his lower extremities before saying _“Just… go slow”_ in a slightly strangled voice. Sherlock nodded and they started moving again.

The warmth was spreading, their two bodies almost woven into one.  
“You’re good at this.”

John snickered _(why was the detective still speaking? was he nervous?)_ , but he answered anyway.  
“You’re good, too. Are you sure you’d never done this before?”  
“With a man, John? Never.”

He blushed. Above him, he felt more than saw Sherlock smirk, and their pace quickened.

John tried to remember the instructions Sherlock had given him earlier, really, but the doctor’s thoughts were slowly being replaced by white noise. Everything –Mary, the wedding, Mycroft’s possible reactions to this new _activity_ in Sherlock and John’s relationship, the Work, Sherlock’s fall and subsequent absence–, _everything_ was slowly disappearing in the dangerous warmth that was threatening to set him on fire…

But a message alert on his mobile phone abruptly brought him back to reality, where he was entwined with Sherlock in Sherlock’s bedroom at noon.

_What was he doing? Mary–_

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, John nuzzled the side of Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock reacted instinctively, pulling him even closer and resting his nose in the doctor’s hair.

Unfortunately, the action only increased the emotions swirling in John. His sensitivity heightened, John could hear every rustle of fabric, could smell the distinctive _Sherlock essence_ that seemed to envelop him and could feel Sherlock’s rising pulse. Out of its own accord, his right hand moved down Sherlock’s body to settle on the younger man’s hip.

Sherlock’s breath stuttered and John’s mind stopped asking him what he was doing to wonder when he’d be doing it again.

But it was almost over. The traitorous warmth had been replaced by nervous tingling due to their exertions and John could feel himself tensing up. He was suddenly aware of his fingers curling slightly on the detective’s hips – _would there be finger-shaped bruises on that pearly white skin?_ – while they continued moving rhythmically.

And then the music stopped and they stopped dancing…


End file.
